Fian Andrej Eklund
Personality and Characteristics Fian is extremely intelligent even though he wasn’t interested in studying the sciences it wasn’t because he didn’t comprehend either science or math but simply because he preferred history. It is a very strong possibility that he wanted to strike his own path and not follow in the footsteps of his family. To be able to persevere in studying history in the face of strong disapproval shows just how determine and stubborn he really is. Though like any typical young man he has a strong interest in sex and being from a very repressive and conservative world did not hamper his development. Being a huge fan of the vid series, Stalea of the Jungle may have been a result of that conservative upbringing. said Fian, “and I’m a nice contract boy from Delta who gets a bit powered at the thought of a beautiful girl throwing him across the room, pinning him down and . . .”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Girl (Earth Girl series Book 1) (p. 127). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition.'' Family Father: Professor of Physics at University Hercules, Mother: Lab Assistant to his father * parents are specialists in solar storm prediction. Sister: Older, studies multi particle wave expansions. Great Grandfather: Jorgen Eklund. Noted Physicist that came up with the definative works on Portal that they can only be 4.5 meters “''My great-grandfather may have been a brilliant physicist, but I’m not, and I happen to like history.”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Star (Earth Girl series Book 2) (p.68). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Betrothal Before Fian could become betrothed to Jarra, he was adopted into the Tell clan as the adopted son of Dragon Tell Dramis with Drago as his brother. Background Hercules school system sees little value in anything other than Science. The entire planet is Science driven with few people studying other areas. They have no sports or athletic program in their schools and only token classes in other subjects that they are required to have. His father considers anything except scientific studies a waste of time. His parents marriage was a 25 year term marriage with an end date, the type of contractual marriage that two people usually have when they want to have children. His mother was against this but went along hoping that she could change her husbands mind. Their 25 year marriage was coming to an end during Earth Girl and the way that Fian’s father announced that he would not renew the contract was by putting the house up for sale. This action resulted in Fian being very insecure about his relationship with Jarra and since she has a hard time talking about her feelings it took awhile for them to actual discuss end dates and future plans. Because his father refused to enroll him in the history class of his school, Fian had to secretly study History with two other boys. They enrolled into the Pre-history Foundation course at University Asgard by switching majors just before the deadline. His prequel story is told in ''Earth 2788'' and some of the lengths that his father went to keep Fian out of Asgard is told in the short story ''Year End''. Summary When Dalmora asked Fian why he was studying prehistory: “Pre-history is where everything starts. People may feel modern history is more relevant, but it’s only a few hundred years out of millions. That’s a very thin skin on the surface of time. The minute you dig deeply into the reasons behind something in modern history, you find yourself back in pre-history. That’s where the blood and the bones are. The real problem is where to specialize within pre-history. You’ve got everything back to the dinosaurs to choose from.”''Edwards, Janet. Earth Girl (Earth Girl series Book 1) (pp. 36-37). Prometheus Books. Kindle Edition. Fian was attracted to Jarra immediately, but initially she pulled away from him and he assumed that she wasn’t interested. But when she went deep into her Military Kid fantasy, she reached out to him again and they became close. He was assigned as her Tag Support on Team 1 when they finally went to a dig site. He was her support when she rescued Cassandra 2 when they were buried by a falling tower. Carrington Event and Rescue During the Carrington event he and Jarra registered their first twoing contract. It was also during this event that Jarra snapped back to reality and confessed to Fian that she was handicapped. Of course he was surprised and shocked but ultimately he supported her nor did he want to give up on her. He was Jarra’s tag team support for the unburying of Solar 5 ship on New York Dig site and was award the Earth Star for his part in the rescue of the Military. Military Fian along with Jarra was called in during Ailen Contact program at the beginning of ''Earth Star. They were just told that they were there for the History team and Jarra’s specialized knowledge of Earth. But it came out during the book that he and Jarra were really called in to test the Pilots that were out in space watching the Sphere, for prejudices. Besides Jarra’s handicapped she was dating a Norm, Fian. Initially he was brought in as a Captain, nonchain of command. When Jarra was promoted to Major and assigned to the Team Leader of the History Team, Fian was assigned as her assistant. Later, after they contact the Alien Sphere which Fian plaid a major role in answering the questions, he was promoted to Major. Fian was vital in opening up Fortuna, the alien home planet, for which both him and Jarra were awarded the Pallas Athena, the military equivalent to winning a Nobel Prize. References Category:Earth Girl Series Characters